She Keeps on Passing Me By
by ruiiko
Summary: Miku has liked Luka for a long time, and wants to confess to her, but is too afraid to loose Luka. She doesn't want to destroy Luka's one chance at happiness, either. Perhaps it'd just better to let Luka pass her by. Maybe she'd be better off in the long run without her.


**So this is kinda shorter, I guess... I wanted to do this with Gumi and Rin somewhat, but I also wanted to do it with Luka and Miku still. Even though I'd prefer to do fics with them together rather than not being together, buuut. Meh. Miku and Luka are my otp so i just wanted to do it with them. So yeah. Story inspired by 'Passin' Me by' by the Pharcyde. Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Miku stared in awe, as she watched the beautiful girl a few feet from her.

Luka Megurine.

The two had been best friends since kindergarden, and were still quite close to this day, as seniors in highschool. Maybe not as close as Miku would have enjoyed, but she couldn't complain.

One thing, however, she could complain about was the man that held Luka's heart. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she watched the two down the hall. Their fingers entertwined, as they spoke with their group of friends. Laughing, smiling. Above all, they were happy.

As much as Miku wanted Luka to be happy, and had told Luka countless times that if she was happy, so was Miku. But not with him! She hated him... at first glance, you'd think they were the perfect couple. And Miku had to admit, they looked good together. They suited eachother well. But Miku just knew that she would be a better match for Luka than he could ever be. Sure, he was charming, and the two girls had hung out with him a few times before, but that didn't change a thing.

Miku had been inlove with Luka for quite some time now.

But she couldn't tell Luka. She valued their friendship way too much. And she didn't want to destroy Luka's chance of happiness.

Still, whenever she caught a glimpse of the two kissing or hugging, she could always feel her heart sink, and think to herself, '_Why can't that be me?' _She wasn't as tall as him, or as smart or gracefull... but she tried her best. She just knew that she could make Luka the happiest girl in the world, if the pinkette just gave her a _chance. _But Miku knew that would never happen, because she was straight, and she had a boyfriend.

She should have given her hopes up a long time ago.

* * *

Miku's friends sniggered as they watched her watch the pinkette from a far. "Why don't you just tell her already?" Gumi asked, looking down to Miku who was sitting on the first step in the stairwell.

Miku turned back to face the green haired girl. "Are you serious? She would hate me if I told her!"

Another friend of Miku's shook her head, as she swallowed a bite of her sandwhich. "I agree with Gumi. Just tell her. What do you have to loose?"

Miku turned to her, gawking. "You can't be serious!"

The two giggled, staring at eachother. "Well, I'm sick of you watching Luka swooning all over Gakupo and having your heart broken. I'm sure Rin agrees as well." Gumi said, and Rin nodded.

Miku let out a deep sigh, and stood up. "Fine! Maybe I will!"

The two girls stood up with her as well cheering the teal haired girl on, and pushing her out the doors to the stairwell. Miku felt her cheeks fluster, as she glanced back and forth between Luka who was down the hall, and back to her friends. She wasn't being serious! But knowing her friends, they just loved to get on her nerves... they were making silly faces at her and yelling through the glass to go towards her. Letting out a deep sigh, Miku hesitantly made her way towards Luka.

She supposed her friends were right... she couldn't keep this up forever. Sooner or later, she was going to have to tell Luka. Even if she got denied, maybe it was better to tell her and get it done with to get it off her chest, rather than bottling it up and letting it eat her up. Luka was her best friend, after all... what was the worse that could happen?

Miku squeezed her eyes shut a moment, before walking up to Luka and tapping her on the shoulder. The pinkette turned around and a smile came to her face immediately. "Miku!" She cried out, pulling the girl into a hug.

Miku felt herself go red and her heart fluttered. She could feel her bravery slipping away from her as she took note of how warm and cuddly Luka was. Nothing had changed. She was still the same Luka she had known years ago. "Hey." Miku simply said, averting her gaze, as they pulled away.

Luka tilted her head in curiousity. "What's up?"

Miku looked up to her again. God, she was just so beautiful. Her skin was pale and milky smooth, her blue eyes shining with joy, her long pink hair flowing over her shoulder. That same smile Miku had grew up to know was still livid upon her lips. She looked happy. Then, Miku turned to her boyfriend, who was already glaring down at the teal haired girl. He _really_ was tall. There was a certain confident and cocky attitude to him that showed in his eyes and smirk. His hair was pulled into a pony tail, almost as long as Luka's hair. He was buff, too. Miku figured he was probably in some sort of kendo classes, as it looked like he was the type that seemed to care about his body and was quite fit. His arm then wrapped around Luka, and the pinkette leaned in towards him.

Upon further inspection, Miku had realised that Luka's whole group of friends were quite beautiful. There was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, her figured quite thin, skirt raised high to show off her slender legs. Another girl had short brown hair, she had an hourglass figure, and was holding hands with an older fellow with blue hair.

Miku swallowed nervously. "I... just came to say hi!" She managed to spit out.

Luka smiled again. "Well hey then! Would you care to join us for lunch some time? We never hangout anymore Miku-chi... I miss you." The pinkette admitted as a string of blush formed across her cheeks.

Miku smiled back, and nodded, accepting her request.

Her courage to confess was completely gone.

Luka was her best friend, after all. And even if Miku had admitted, even though Luka was still her same accepting self, Miku realised that she was fine with just being friends.

Because in the end, Miku realised that she was probably better off without telling Luka. It was clear that Luka was very much inlove with Gakupo, and Miku didn't want to kill her happiness.

Miku supposed that she proved to be better and stronger, to be able to let Luka go, in that sense.


End file.
